sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Levon's Hunt
The Man Hunt *Bounderies = Eletric Fence *Trackers in every player. Trackers track them, are a bomb, and are the electric fence "collar". *Players get blown up when they refuse to participate. *Each player is let from a helicopter above the field and they parachute down to an abandon village were they get backpacks and weapons from. *Weapons = 1 gun, 2 bow and arrow, 2 spear , 3 axes, 3 scythes, 3 whips, 5 knifes, 5 clubs = 24 Weapons, Possible *Given watches to tell time and after each day the watches show who is dead, in placing order and who killed them. *Microphone and video camera attached to battle uniform. *Uniform Boots, Black Pants, Black tanktop, Black underarmour, Black T-shirt, Black Rain Coat *Cameras are postitioned almost every where watching the players every move and sending it to base. *Hunts are named after winner:Last hunt played was named Aeriel's Hunt. *Every 4 years Rules *Have to Participate *Dont go past electric fence *Do not take off microphone or camera Violations of these rules will result in the bomb in the tracker going off. Levi's Hunt The Hunt First Day *Number of players = 38 *Number that die at first battle = 17 *First battle: Levi lands second(After Ellen Page who dosent get parachute open), then Susan Lantern (daughter of the director) lands right after him, they stare at each other, they both start running towards the village to their right, when they get there they start looking through bags for supplies and weapons as other players arrive. when Levi finds a good back he is tackled by Drew Hillen with a dagger. Drew raises it the stab but Levi hasa scythe that the boy didnt know about and levi kills him. Levi pushes him off himself, yells sam's name, does not find him and runs. When he is almost to the trees he hears Hunter Williams screams "I found it!" Then a click then the sound of a gun. Levi runs faster to the woods but a house is nearer he darts behind it were he meets Georgina Cleo who attacks him Levi cuts her throat and runs for the woods. He still heres gun shots and screaming. Soon it is over. (Joshua is on duty thinking everyone around him is dead, Kimberleigh sneaks up and kills him) (Jillian is running and Hunter shots her down.) *When fight is over Levi comes back to find Sam with no luck. *Number first day = 19, 17 first battle (One Girl does not get parachute opened), One found in woods, One (On Guard) killed by girl believed to be dead but wasnt. Left = 19 Second Day *Number of Players = 19 *Levi wakes up in the rain. Hears girl scream. Runs toward sound. Finds Kimberleigh neing attacked by Jacob Malley. Jacob is on top of her. He raises his knife and asks any last words as Levi sneaks up on him. She says yeah rot in hell. Then Levi slits his throat with the scythe. Kimberleigh gets up and Levi sees all kinds of scratches and cuts. He asks what happened. She explains that Joshua Sharp attacked her at the first battle. She acted dead, and when everyone cleared, she saw Levi come back and a couple minutes after Levi left Sam came back too then left, and he was on watch she snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the head. They spend the rest of the day looking for Sam, with no luck (More details?) *Left = 18 Third Day *Number of Players = 18 *Levi wakes up with Kimberleigh next to him, cuddling with him for warmth. He wakes her up and they start to move. They Spend the day looking for Sam. They find out Noelle Rose was killed by Phoebe Doll, she was strangled. (Noelle was running away from her, Phoebe swung the whip, whip tied around her neck, strangled) *Left = 17 Fourth Day *Number of Player = 17 *Levi and Kimberleigh wake up and start moving. They search the whole day and around 5 they hear gun shots and a girl scream. They stop in their tracks. After a couple minutes they continue to move. While they are moving they hear a twig snap behind them. They whirl around and are face to face with Seth Jameson. Levi takes out his scythe and Kimberleigh takes out her dagger. Seth attacks with his spear. Levi pushes Kimberleigh out of the way and Seth misses her. Seth turns around to attack and Levi cuts his arm with the scythe. Kimberleigh scrambles up a stabs Seth in the right side with the dagger. Seth screams in pain, and Susan Lantern comes out with her axe. Susan smiles and swings it at Kimberleigh, who dunks and crawls away. Kimberleigh grabs Levi and they run away. They run for aabout 30 minutes until they knew they were out of reach. They look for Sam the rest of the day. They find out at the end of the day that the girl who was shot was Jessica Lanie and Seth Jameson did die. Susan killed him, even though they had an alliance. (Susan killed Seth an hour after they attacked Kimberleigh and Levi. She said he was to weak and decapitated him) (Hunter snuck up on Jessica and shot her) *Left = 15 Day Five *Number of Players = 15 *They wake up and start to get a move on it. They walk through several rivers, and pass up some dangerous animals. As they are walking they here a hiss. They look up into a tree and see a snake they back away from it but it strikes. It bites Levi which makes him faint. Minnie Love was killed by Annabelle Flower, she was stabbed with an arrow (Minnie was setting up camp when she heard movevent. She looked around and Annabelle ran out of the woods, Annabelle did not how to use the bow so she stabbed Minnie with an arrow) *Left = 14 Day Six *Number of Players = 14 *Levi is still passed out *Left = 14 Day Seven *Number of Players = 14 *Levi is still passed out *Left = 14 Day Eight *Number of Players = 14 *Levi is still passed out. Sometime during the day Christopher Cays is found by Susan Lantern and is killed. (Chris is walking through woods when susan appears he runs but it doesnt work. She trips him and slams his head into ground. He looks up and thinks she is gone. He gets up and then gets axe in the back of his head.) *Left = 13 Day Nine *Number of Players = 13 *Levi finally wakes up. Kimberleigh tells him that only Christopher Cays was killed by Susan Lantern. They start searching for Sam again. No luck again. Kimberleigh is showing signs of weakness. *Left = 13 Day Ten *Number of Players = 13 *They get up early and start searching again. Halfway through the day, Levi says he gives up, when he hears Sam scream. He runs towards the sound, and finds Susan on top of him and she raises her axe. Adrenaline fills Levi's blood and he runs up behind her and tackles her. The axe goes flying. The two roll ont the ground fighting while Kimberleigh checks Sam. Finally Susan pushes Levi and she runs off leaving her axe. Levi and Sam hug eachother and tell eachother about the hunt so far from eachothers point of veiw. They walk 2 miles and make camp and go to sleep. Kimberleigh is showing signs of weakness. *Left = 13 Day Eleven *Number of Players = 13 *They all get up and Kimberleigh cant walk and is in a lot of pain. They spend the whole day sitting wit her and trying to treat her. They find out Jocelyn Gomez was killed by a posouinous food. (Jocelyn ate the food early in the morning and died in the afternoon.) *Number of Players = 12 Day Twelve *Number of Players = 12 *Kimberleigh dies early in the morning. Levi and Sam do not understand why, but they leave her body behind and keep walking. They find out later it is from infection. *Left = 11 Day Thirteen *Number of Players = 11 *Sam and Levi find out that Jeff Griffis was killed by a tiger. (Macy and Jeff were dating, running through woods from tiger, tiger gets Jeff, kills him Susan appears and throws Macy to ground, macy rolls tackles her, and runs away.)They meet Macy Parker who they befriend. *Left = 10 Day Fourteen *Number of Players = 10 *WHen Levi, Macy, and Sam woke up they got a message on their watches from base that said valuable supplies would be at he village tomorrow. They wanted those supplies so they start walking towas the village. They find out that Honey Sofia was killed by Phoebe Doll, the same way she killed Noelle Rose. (Same) *Left = 9 Day Fifteen *Number of Players = 9 *Levi, Macy, and Sam arrive at the village. Susan and Hunter are guarding the supplies. A two snaps in the forest to their left, and hunter starts shooting at the sound. He goes over to see if the person is dead. He shoots again which finishes her off. While he is in the trees the players rush out and start grabbing supplies. Susan rushes toward them and kills Parker Mason by stabbing him in the head. Annabelle is strangled by Phoebe Doll. Phoebe was then shot by Hunter. Hunter rushes out and runs at the crowd. As he is running toward them, Susan whirls around and stabs him right in the head, killing I'm instantly. She takes the gun and turns around and shoots at Sam. It misses and the group runs away. Susan runs after them and shoots Macy, and Macy dies. Sam stops to check Macy and gets shot too. He dies as well. Susan points the gun at Levi and pulls the trigger and nothing comes. Susan yells "Sh*t" and reaches in her bag to get more bullets. Levi runs deeper into the woods and hides. *Left = 2 Day Sixteen *Number of Players = 2 *Susan finds Levi, levi runs away, hides behind tree, when susan comes across tree levi hits her in the face with the side of the blade, breaking her nose. She falls and the gun hits the ground hard. He turns and runs. Susan runs after him and catches him. She points the gun at him and pulls the triger and nothing happens. She keeps pulling it but nothing happens. Levi pushes her off of him and He scrambles up, but drops his axe in the process. She grabs it and Levi grabs his sickle from his bag. She runs at him and swings the axe. He dunks and slashes her in the leg. She staggers and falls. Levi runs at her and Susan swings the axe lodging it in his leg. Levi falls screaming in agony. Susan stands up and raises her axe but slowly lowers it. "I cant do it! I cant do it anymore!" *Levi stalls "What?" he asks. *"I dont want to do this for the rest of my life..." *"What are you talking about?" *"I did this 4 years ago, and if i kill you, ill have to do it again in 4 years." *"Huh?" *"The winner of the last hunt has to go in the next one. They never really let you have your freedom. I dont want to do this again. Just kill me. I should not even be here. If it wasnt for that gun i wouldn't be here. That was the only reason i won. Just kill me already" She sits down and throws her axe away from her and him. *"but...but...your just giving up?" *"Well yeah. I dont want to be in this again. You know how many lives i have taken?! 9 this year and 37 4 years ago!" *"What? 37?" *" I had the gun... There was 54 of us, and i killed most of the.. uhhh... uuhhh" she coughs up blood. *Levi takes the sickle out of her head and pushes her to ground. "Rot in hell, b*tch." He runs over and grabs the axe and runs back. Levi raises the axe and right before he brings it down on her and boar appears above her head. Levi didnt understand but he brung the axe down and she was decapitated. Levi waited at that spot until he heard the helicopter. It let down a ladder which he climbed. When he reached the top the congratulated him and they took him back to base. When they get their he meets Susan's mother, The Director. She gives him his money and tells them to take him back home. They load him in the truck and they drive for Dallas. *Left = 1 Players (Name (Way KIlled) - Amount of Kills - Age) Girls #Ellen Page (Didn't Get Parachute Out) - 0 Kills - 15 #Abby Maine (Killed by Paris James, Bashed in Head with Club) - 0 Kills - 8 (Youngest) #Georgina Cleo (Killed By Levi, Slit Throat with Scythe) - 0 Kills - 13 #Brooklynn Jarvis (Killed by Joshua Sharp, Dagger in Adominal, Stabbed 7 Times) - 0 Kills - 17 #Penelope Macy (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) - 0 Kills - 12 #Fleur Bian (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) - 0 Kills - 16 #Hope Ault (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) - 0 Kills - 11 #Jillian Hogersman (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) - 0 Kills - 13 #Jessica Lanier (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) - 0 Kills - 15 #Kimberleigh Ambers (Stabbed 5 times at First Battle, Dies from Infection) - 1 Kill - 14 #Nicole Haygood (Shot by Hunter Wiliams) - 0 Kills - 14 #Macy Parker (Shot by Susan Lantern) - 0 Kills - 15 #Noelle Rose (Killed by Phoebe Doll, Strangled by whip) - 0 Kills - 17 #Honey Sofia (Killed by Phoebe Doll, Strangled by whip) - 0 Kills - 11 #Minnie Love (Killed By Annabelle Flower, Stabbed with Arrow) - 0 Kills - 17 #Jocelyn Gomez (Dies from Posion in Blood from food eaten) - 0 Kills - 14 #Annabelle Flower (Killed by Phoebe Doll, Strangled by whip) - 1 Kill - 10 #Phoebe Doll (Shot by Hunter Williams) - 3 Kills - 17 #Susan Lantern (Sickle in head and decapitated by Levi) - 9 Kills - 19 (Oldest) Guys #Drew Hillen (Killed by Levi, Stabbed in Heart with Scythe) - 0 Kills - 15 #George Mill (Killed by Seth Jameson, Spear tthrough Adominal) - 0 Kills - 9 #Micheal Kramer (Killed by Susan Lantern, Axe in the Head) - 0 Kills - 14 #Paris James (Killed by Seth Jameson, Spear through Neck) - 1 Kill - 12 #Hilton Appleson (Killed by Susan Lantern, Axe in Chest) - 0 Kills - 14 #Tristan Miller (Killed by Susan Lantern, Axe in Back then Head) - 0 Kills - 17 #Jagger Shard (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) - 0 Kills - 16 #Philip Hiss (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) - 0 Kills - 15 #Tyler Hurg (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) - 0 Kills - 13 #Akitoshi Hitoshi (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) - 0 Kills - 14 #Joshua Sharp (Killed by Kimberleigh Ambers, stabbed in the back of head with knife) - 1 Kill - 15 #Jacob Malley (Killed by Levi, slit throat with scythe) - 0 Kills - 14 #Seth Jameson (Slashed in the arm by Levi, Stabbed in the Right Side by Kimberleigh Ambers, Decapitated by Susan Lantern) - 2 Kills - 17 #Christopher Cays (Killed by Susan Lantern, Axe to back of the head) - 0 Kills - 13 #Jeff Griffis (Killed by a Tiger) - 0 Kills - 15 #Parker Maser (Stabbed in he back of the head by Susan Lantern) - 0 Kills - 14 #'Hunter Williams (Stabbed in head by Susan Lantern) - 11 Kills - 18' #Samuel Zimmerman (Shot by Susan Lantern) - 0 Kills - 14 #Levon Zimmerman - 3 Kills - 14 The Vicious Players Alliance *Joshua Sharp (Killed by Kimberleigh Ambers, stabbed in the back of head with knife) *Seth Jameson (Slashed in the arm by Levi, Stabbed in the Right Side by Kimberleigh Ambers, Decapitated by Susan Lantern) *Hunter Williams (Stabbed in head by Susan Lantern) *Susan Lantern Levi's Alliance *Kimberleigh Ambers (Stabbed 5 times at First Battle, Dies from Infection) *Samuel Zimmerman (Shot by Susan Lantern) *Macy Parker (Shot by Susan Lantern) *Levon Zimmerland (Winning Hunter) Ranking Order Day 1 *38 - Ellen Page (Didn't Get Parachute Out) The First Battle *37 - Drew Hillen (Killed by Levi, Stabbed in Heart with Scythe) *36 - Micheal Kramer (Killed by Susan Lantern, Axe in the Head) *35 - Abby Maine (Killed by Paris James, Bashed in Head with Club) *34 - George Mill (Killed by Seth Jameson, Spear tthrough Adominal) *33 - Georgina Cleo (Killed By Levi, Slit Throat with Scythe) *32 - Paris James (Killed by Seth Jameson, Spear through Neck) *31 - Hilton Appleson (Killed by Susan Lantern, Axe in Chest) *30 - Tristan Miller (Killed by Susan Lantern, Axe in Back then Head) *29 - Brooklynn Jarvis (Killed by Joshua Sharp, Dagger in Adominal, Stabbed 7 Times) *28 - Jagger Shard (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) *27 - Philip Hiss (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) *26 - Tyler Hurg (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) *25 - Penelope Macy (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) *24 - Akitoshi Hitoshi (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) *23 - Fleur Bian (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) *22 - Hope Ault (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) After First Battle *21 - Jillian Hogersman (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) *20 - Joshua Sharp (Killed by Kimberleigh Ambers, stabbed in the back of the head with knife) Day 2 *19 - Jacob Malley (Killed by Levi, slit throat with scythe) Day 3 *18 - Noelle Rose (Killed by Phoebe Doll, Strangled by whip) Day 4 *17 - Jessica Lanier (Killed By Hunter Williams, Has Gun) *16 - Seth Jameson (Slashed in the arm by Levi, Stabbed in the Right Side by Kimberleigh Ambers, Decapitated by Susan Lantern) Day 5 *15 - Minnie Love (Killed By Annabelle Flower, Stabbed with Arrow) Day 6 *No Deaths Day 7 *No Deaths Day 8 *14 - Christopher Cays (Killed by Susan Lantern, Axe to back of the head) Day 9 *No Deaths Day 10 *No Deaths Day 11 *13 - Jocelyn Gomez (Dies from Posion in Blood from food eaten) Day 12 *12 - Kimberleigh Ambers (Stabbed 5 times at First Battle, Dies from Infection) Day 13 *11 - Jeff Griffis (Killed by a Tiger) Day 14 *10 - Honey Sofia (Killed by Phoebe Doll, Strangled by whip) Day 15 *9 - Nicole Haygood (Shot by Hunter Wiliams) *8 - Parker Maser (Stabbed in he back of the head by Susan Lantern) *7 - Annabelle Flower (Killed by Phoebe Doll, Strangled by whip) *6 - Phoebe Doll (Shot by Hunter Williams) *5 - Hunter Williams (Stabbed in head by Susan Lantern) *4 - Macy Parker (Shot by Susan Lantern) *3 - Samuel Zimmerman (Shot by Susan Lantern) Day 16 *2 - Susan Lantern (Sickle in head and decapitated by Levi) *1 - Levon Zimmerman Kill Number Placing #Hunter Williams - 11 #Susan Lantern - 9 #Levon Zimmerman - 4 #"Natural" - 4 #Phoebe Doll - 3 #Seth Jameson - 2 #Kimberleigh Ambers, Joshua Sharp, and Paris James - 1 #All other players - 0 POV's First Day Ellen Page's POV They pushed me out! I did not want to go so they pushed me! Are you kidding me! I don't even know how to work this thing! Oh my the grounds getting closer! I need to get the parachute out. She pulls the string and nothing happens. Oh my god Im gonna die! Oh my god! Oh my go... She hits the ground and dies. Drew Hillen's POV He is just sitting there with that bag. This is my chance to get a reputation, so they wont bother me. Runs over and tackles Levi. "Whatcha going to do boy?! Huh?!" I say. I raise my dagger and i feel a pain in my chest. I look down and he stabbed me with a scythe! I started to cough up blood and I fell over and that was it my life was gone. Micheal Kramer's POV I had just entered the village when the Director's daughter ran at me with her axe. I turned and ran away but she tackled me and her axe entered my head. Abby Maine's POV I ran into the village and I grabbed the nearest bag i could. I turned to run and i ran into the Paris dude. I feel on my butt and he raised his club. He hit me in the head once then twice and my life soon fell away. George Mill's POV I entered the village. There was already dead bodies, so i was terrified. I turned to run out of the area, when Seth threw a spear at me. I lodged into my stomach and I feel to the ground, dieing minutes later. Georgina Cleo' POV I ran into the village and i grabbed a bag. I thought i was safe. I looked up and the boy, Hunter, had found the most powerful weapon. The gun! I got up and ran for the houses. WIP The Map Category:Planning Category:Male Category:Levi's Hunt